Life On the Edge
by SisterCat144
Summary: Before the Outsiders-things will prolly happen differently then in the book-. Dally's sister Tracie is fourteen and best friends with Curly Shepard. But can he, her brother, and the Curtis gang save her from herself after she's been rapped by socs? R/R!


AN: I'M JUST GIVING THIS A TRY. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANY OUTSIDER CHARACTER ONLY TRACIE AND A FEW OTHERS! : )

* * *

The sound of my feet running against the hard pavement was the only thing I could hear as I beat it down the backroad. I wasn't sure if the fuzz was still following me and I wasn't itchin' to stop and see. I just got out of reformitory last week and the gang will kill me if I have to go back in.

My heart felt like it was lodged in my throat, beating furiously as my stomach turned. I finally came to the end of the alley and decided to stop, seeing as I didn't hear anyone following me. Sure enough, the alley was unusually empty as I hunched over, placing my hands on my knees as I tried to get my breathing back to normal. Thanks to Sharren smokin' while she was pregnant with me, I have breathing problems and have to use an inhaler on occasions. Talk about embarrassing.

I finally caught my breath and grinned as I realized what street I had landed on. Buck's was just up the road and since Dally got out today there was going to be a huge party! I needed a few drinks in me after the day I had.

I made my way down the street to the lot of cars. Buck's illgal bar was famous for his parties and I couldn't tell you how many I've attended since I've moved here from New York. Thanks to Dally being my brother and all, I got to drink for free even though I'm only fourteen.

I pulled my blue jean jacket closer to me, shivering as the cool wind blew. I didn't dress like most girls but that was okay with me. I'd rather wear clothes that actually cover me instead of prancing around nude. Dally wouldn't be too happy with me if I did that and I'm not itchin' to have a reputation as being a hooker.

I was wearing a pair of dark jeans that drug to the ground like all my pairs. Again, thanks to Sharren I was born prematurely and am very tiny in height and weight. Most girls were envious of my tiny waist, arms, and legs but I was far from it. I hated being so little because it made the odds stack up against me in a fight. No matter how much I ate, I couldn't get my weight above sixty three pounds. Talk about frusterating.

I was wearing a black V-neck that showed a little of my bottle caps, as I call them. Another bad thing about being so tiny was that I had no figure what so ever. I was just a stick, pretty much. My snow blond hair was curly and came down just under my breast. It matched my pale green eyes perfectly and my pale skin. Unlike Dally, I didn't have an elfish looking face. Mine was heart-shaped like Sharren's with Jack's green eyes.

My black converses were tore up but I loved them anyway. I've had them for four years now and they still fit perfectly, except for the hole that was coming in at the bottom, but that was beside the point! I didn't bother to knock, since Dally and I lived on the second floor when we weren't in the cooler or staying with a friend. Our room wasn't that big but it was good enough for me. I was content with the little things in life.

The party was kickin' and it wasn't even eleven thirty yet. It was going to be a wild night! Shepard's gang was playin' pool with Steve Randle, a few couples were makin' out on the couches, some greasers were dancin' while others were hanging around the bar, hittin' on the newest bartender most likely. Dally was sitting at a table close to the bar, chillin' with Tim Shepard and Two-bit Matthews. I decided to make my way over there first.

"- I told her if you look this good, I'd hate to see your sister!" Two-bit fell on the floor laughin' at his own joke while Tim and Dal chuckled quietly.

"That was dumb, Two-bit." I grinned as I pulled up a chair.

He smiled at me before winkin'. "Well if it ain't Baby Winston."

I glared at him before boppin' him upside the head. "Call me that again, Matthews."

Tim was the reason that name got started. When Dal and I first moved here, he always called Dally by our last name so when he met me he couldn't exactly call me 'Winston', since Dally would look, so he came up with the rediculous nick name. A lot of people try to call me that but they always get slapped upside the face. The only person who's allowed to call me it is Tim because to be honest, I'd never have the guts to actually hit him. He's like Dally, he's so real it scares me.

Two-bit held up his hand in surrender at my threat. "Ya don't have to go all hood on me now, Trey."

I couldn't help but smile at how dumb he was sometimes. Two-bit Matthews should could entertain you all right. I turned my attention back to the other two hoods at the table, who were looking at me with amused exspressions on their cold faces.

"What have y'all two been doin'?" I asked briefly as I snuck some of Two-bit's bear while he was distracted by a blond bimbo walking in.

"I gotta go." He suddenly stood up and headed over towards her, while I rolled my eyes. What was so special about blondes again?

"Thinkin' about fighting some Brumley boys." Dally answered as he took a swing at his own beer. "You been stayin' out of trouble?"

We both grinned at that. I was like my brother in this aspect. I couldn't stay away from trouble even if I wanted to. Trouble always finds me somewhere. It was always fun to get those cops all riled up over something I did, like robbin' the farmer's market or steelin' their hubcaps off their cruisers. Curly and I always had a ball when it came to messin' with the fuzz.

"I just lost 'em when I came in here." I laughed coldly. "They caught me assultin' this old woman."

Dally's eyes showed his amusement before he went along to ask me why I was beatin' some old hag up.

"She had a nice three hundred dollars she had just put in her purse. I could've used that cash but those darn cops had to come ruin all my fun." I complained with a frown on my face.

"You seen Curly?" Tim asked as the bartender brought him another beer.

I scanned the room, seeing if I could find someone to entertain me for a little while tonight. Dally was out so that probably wasn't going to happen. Guys usually stay clear of me when my brother's out in about and even when he's in the penn sometimes, since Tim thinks it's his job to watch over me while Dallas's in jail. Those two always know how to ruin my fun. I always look forward to it when they both get themselves thrown in there.

"Nahh, last time I saw him he was heading to the Dingo. That's about the time the old lady came along in her soc car." I think I found a match! A dark haired guy who looked to be seventeen had caught me staring and winked at me. I smirked back and decided it might be time to ditch my brothers and find some new company.

"Don't even think about it." Dally was staring at the guy I had been eyeing moments ago before glaring at me. "Too old for you."

I simply rolled my eyes and stood up. "Just remember Dal that if you go meddlin' in my business, I'll see to it that I'm in yours. Got it?"

His glare reminded me of the exspression, "if looks could kill" as I walked off. I could feel his eyes still on my back but I tried to shake it off as chills popped up on my arms. Only Dally's and Tim's glare have that affect on me. Their the only ones I'm truely afriad of, though I'd never admit that to no one.

I coughed slightly, starting to really take in all the smoke that was in the room. I couldn't smoke because of my health problem and it nearly killed me being in a place like Buck's. One of my biggest fears was not being able to catch my breath and suffocating to death, right on Buck's nasty floor. How tragic would that be?

"Hey babe." The guy was leaning against the wall, a cigarette danglin' from his finger tips. He had a sexy smirk, that's for sure. He stood to be maybe six foot one and I could tell he was built.

"Hey hon." I smirked at him. "Are you knew around here?"

He smiled. "I'm stayin' with a cousin of mine for the weekend. Care to show me a good time?"

I smirked and grabbed his hand, leading him over to the dance floor. Sure I'd talk dirty and all that jazz, but to be perfectly honest, I've never went all the way before. That didn't mean I didn't mess around, because I did, I just always found a way to get out of it. The thought of losing control scared me, which was one of the reasons why I'm still innocent in that sence. Everyone always assumes even though I'm young, because of my last name and how I act, I must have done it before. The only people who knew I hadn't though were Dally and Curly.

I pulled him close and moved along to the music, smirking as I felt him get hard. This was going to be fun. His hands found their way to my hips and gripped me tightly as we both begin to laugh. I loved to dance and the boys sure didn't mind at all.

All too soon though, I was ripped from the dark guy's arms and pushed behind my no good brother.

"What the mess, Dal?" I yelled at him, my eyes narrowing as I watched him punch the cute guy in the face. Everyone was watching us now. "Dallas!"

"What the heck man?" I could tell my dance partner was ticked and so was I for the matter. Why can't he just stay out of my life? It's not like he cares he just doens't want me to have any fun!

His only responce was Dal kicking him in his ribs. "Stay away from my sister, man! She's only fourteen for cryin' out loud!"

He looked at me with a little shock. "I thought she was sixteen!"

Though the rest of me is tiny and looks younger than what I am, my face doesn't. I didn't have a baby face anymore and I could get where someone would believe I was sixteen. I loved how easily I could fool them, especially the boys.

Dally bashed him around a good bit more before turning back to me. His glare made me freeze in my steps and I cursed myself for not makin' a run for it while I still had the chance.

"What did I tell you?" His eyes were narrowed and his voice was threatening me to answer.

I backed away slowly but the farther the distance I tried to put between us, the closer he came until I was corner with my back against the wall. I wished silentely that Buck would turn the music back up and everyone would quit lookin' at us. It's not like I was showin' fear in my eyes or anything, I learned to keep my face emotionless a long time ago, but my actions stated my cowardness. That was an embarrassment for me but honestly, have they met my brother?

Before I could think another thought, Dally's fist was rolled up and he jabbed me in the stomach twice, making me hunch over and cover my abdomen. His fist struck the back of my head and I was soon on the floor, where he left me to try and pick myself up. My breathing was irrigular thanks to him makin' me lose my breath and I wasn't about reach out and grab my inhaler, no matter how much I needed to. Too many people were watching and that wouldn't be tough at all after getting hit by your brother.

I did the next best thing. I placed both my hands over my face and took in deep steady breaths. The air wasn't as smokey with me doing this and it helped calm my body down to forget about anyone still watching. After Dally walked away, the music was turned back up and everyone's attention was deverted away from me.

"You okay, Tracie?" Curly's voice was in my ear. I wonder when he got here briefly before finally getting my breathing back to regular and getting up. My stomach was going to be bruised, along with my head, but I'd be okay. If anything, I got off easy.

Curly threw his arm around my shoulders and lead me out of the now crouded place. The night air felt nice as I breathed it in, smiling as it didn't make me cough. I hated coughing, which is what I did when I was somewhere where a lot of people were smoking but as Darry puts it, I do it to myself.

"What'd you do now?" Curly asked as we headed down the street, heading towards his road. Curly and I have been best friends since the day we met and I don't know what I'd do without him. We were always pulling pranks and breakin' the law together and then getting hauled in together. We were partners in crime but that's it. Everyone swore we were in love with each other - mainly our brothers - but that was never the case. I loved Curly but only as a friend and he felt the same about me.

It wasn't unusual for me to spend the night with him and share his bed. We've slept together - not in the bad sence - since we were kids and it just seemed natural to cuddle up to his chest.

"Dally didn't want me talking to some guy 'cause he thought he was too old for me." I rolled my eyes. "I warned him before hand that if he got in my business I'd get in his and now it seems like I'm going to have to."

Curly smirked and shook his head at me. "I'm going to love watching that. He'll kill you if you ruin things with Sylvia."

I smirked. Sylvia was the biggest whore I've ever seen besides Curly and Tim's sister. I honestly had no idea how they manage to stay together when they both keep cheatin' on one another. I've kicked her hide a time or two and she's actually a pretty decent fighter when she's not drunk.

"He has to learn some way or another." I smirked. "Where have you been?"

Curly had a black eye, I noticed and a large cut on his forehead. He sure did look a lot like his brother. They both had jet black hair, except Curly's curled more than I ever saw any other guy's do. They had the dark blue eyes that seemed to be as tough as nails but I knew better with Curly. Like myself, we'd never be as cold and tough as our brothers. Though that was alright with me. I didn't want to lose all sence of caring and loving emotions. I may not show them often but I still do love people.

"Got in a fight with some socs." He shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing too bad."

The Shepard house soon came into view. It was as runned down lookin' as the other Greaser homes but it didn't matter to me. It felt like another home since the one Jack Winston resigns in wasn't much of one. Everytime I did go there, the old man always picked a fight with me and I could never fight back since he knew exactly where to hit so I lost my breath. One day he'll kill me. I'm sure of it.

I could hear Curly's mom fighting with his step dad in the kitchen as we stepped through the door. She was a dark haired woman with the same curly hair as Curly's but with brown eyes. She was petite and as much as a drunk as my own father was but she did love her kids. The man she's currently married to is a hot head who hits her every chance he gets. He knows better than to lay a finger on Curly or Angel though. Tim would kill him. He gets into it with him as it was because of how he treats his mom.

We hurried up the wooden stairs and into Curly's room so they wouldn't see we had came in. When they did see Curly or Angela come home sometimes, they'd make them get involved and pick a fight with them. Niether one of them wanted a screaming match with the two adults so they always hurried up to their room and waited for the fighting to stop or Tim to come home before they went back down stairs. I've seen it happen a countless number of times.

Curly's room wasn't that big but it was good enough. The white paint on the walls were chipped, the green carpet was stained with everything you could think of, and it only had a twin bed pushed against the wall, an end table with a small radio on it, a dresser against one wall, and a computer chair at the end of his bed. His clothes were everywhere but I was used to it.

I stumbled over to his bed while he locked his door. He always did that before he went to sleep. The only person who had a key to his door was Tim, much to Curly's annoyance.

"You need something to change into?" He asked as he went to his dresser. It always seems to surprise me how he manages to have a few clothes in that chest when he has so many shirts and jeans and shorts on the floor.

"Yeah, sure." I got up and took the clothes he finally fetches out; black gym shorts and a blue T-shirt with the sleeves torn off. I headed off to the bathroom after unlocking his door, which was right across from his room. Since I stayed here so much, I had my own tooth brush and paste here so I never had to worry about that or a hair brush. Deciding that I should take a shower, I locked the bathroom door and slipped into the small shower.

I had cuts and scars all over my body from fights I've been in. My worsed ones were on my back and were mostly made with a chain. New York nearly killed me and Dallas and I'm so glad we moved out here. We've lived here for a total of three years so far but it feels like I've always lived here.

I examed my now forming bruise on my stomach and determined that it would be a bad one. It was already forming and turning purple and just looking at it made me ach. Dally might not had gotton so mad if I wasn't dancing the way I was with the cutie.

I turned the water off and slipped my clothes on after drying off, not bothering to blow dry my hair. My hair wasn't as curly as Curly's - I don't think anyone's ever could be - but it wasn't as straight as Dally's. It had a little wave slash curly thing going on and I had to say I was diggin' it. The best thing about me was my hair, in my opinion.

I smirked at the thought before brushing my teeth and hair and heading back to Curly's room. When I got in there, Curly was flipping through a magazine on his bed in only his boxers. It wasn't unusual for him to sleep in just that with me but it sure did make us get a lot of grief, especially from Tim, when he decided to come in and check on us.

I locked the door and ran across the room to jump on his bed, scooting all the way against the wall. Curly smirked at me before throwing his magazine down and laying down himself, after turning off the light.

I smirked and snuggled against his chest, loving how it felt to be pressed up against his muscular chest. For someone as young as me, he sure had a nice built.

"You know it's not even midnight yet and we're going to bed?" He raised a brow in the dark.

I smirked. "Well us pretty kids have to get caught up on our beauty sleep, silly. How do you think Sodapop Curtis looks so good?"

He smirked and tightened his grip on me. "Really? I thought you were just going to sleep because you were worn out and didn't feel like takin' a chance at running into your brother again tonight but if that's what it is..."

I punched him in the chest playfully. "Shut it, Shepard. I'd say for you to shut up and get some beauty sleep but I wouldn't want you to go into a coma, seeing at how long it would take you."

I bursted out laughing while he put me in a headlock, not finding my comment nearly as amusing as me. I struggled to breathe from laughing and him cutting off my air but I didn't let it show.

"Uncle!" He yelled but I refused. I wasn't about to give up any time soon, though I did feel my air slowly be taken away from me. I rolled around and finally found a way out of his grip and soon jumped on top of him, resting on his chest as my legs straddled his waist.

"Tracie?" Curly was the only person, besides Dally, that called me by my real name. Everyone else called me Trey.

I looked down at him with a grin on my face. He wasn't fazed at all by the little bit I weighed and actually seemed to be relaxed under me. This made me frown a little. Times like these I wish I was really fat so I could squash him like a bug!

I spoke this out loud and this only caused Curly's chest to rumble with laughter. I was reminded of how much I was thankful he wasn't as hard as his brother when I heard his laugh. It wasn't his cold laugh he used sometimes when he was with his gang members or in reformitory. It was his loud crazy laughter that was as contagious as Sodapop's smile. Few people ever heard it but I just happen to be one of the lucky ones.

Just then his door is swung open and light switch is flipped on. There stood Tim, looking particularly amused as I saw a bit of Angela's hair flash by as she ran to her room, slamming her door loudly. She must have gotton into some kind of fight with Tim; probably about what she's wearing...er or _not _wearing.

"You two look comfortable." He smirked and it's then I realize I'm still on top of Curly, who's wearing only his boxers, and I'm in his clothes. I could feel my face heat up, something only Dally, Tim, and Curly seem to be able to make me do, as I rolled off of Curly and turned to bury my face in a pillow, not wanting them to see me blush.

I could hear Tim's rough, teasing laughter and Curly's humarous under the pillow though. They all got a kick out of makin' a tough chick like myself blush, Tim especially. I remember a few weeks back when him and Curly joined me and the Curtis gang at the movies to see some beach film. I sat between Tim and Curly; biggest mistake of my life. Tim kept whispering the dirtiest crap in my ear the entire movie, sayin' how I should do that to Curly and how much he'd enjoy it. To tell you the honest truth, I was beat red by the time we left the darn place. I talk a lot of crap like that too but it's just something about the way it came out of those three boys mouths that made it seem so bad.

"Shut up you two!" I yelled from my face in the pillow.

I felt Curly rub my back and Tim deep chuckle start to fade, makin' me believe that maybe he left the room. I lifted my face out the pillow, my cheeks were still pink, I was sure, but I wasn't embarrassed anymore. I turned to glare at Curly who gave me a wild grin, makin' it impossible to stay mad at his idiotic self.

"You're a jerk, just like your brother." I glared at him but this just made him laugh. He reached out and pulled me to him, resting my head on his chest.

"I'm sorry." I knew he wasn't but I decided not to argue. I really was too tired to anyway.

"You're gonna be." I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

"Forgot to tell you something Curly." I heard Tim's voice come back into the room. I opened my eyes and he was looking at us with a playful smirk on his face. "Condoms are in the second drual in the bathroom cabinet!"

Curly soon jumped out from under me and went to tackle his brother but Tim laughed and hurried to his room. It was times like these that I was reminded of Tim's stupid teasing side. He was only playful like this with his siblings and that was only when he was having an exceptionally good day or he was getting them back for doing something stupid. The Shepard's are more playful then Dally and me are and it never failed to amuse me unless it was me he was teasing.

"Your abusin' that key of yours...again!" Curly yelled down the hall before slamming his door shut and locking it. He turned off the light and crawled back in bed, all the while cursing his brother.

"Let's just go to sleep." I suggested, secretly smiling at how irritated Curly was. He was only mad 'cause he was embarrassed except he was lucky and didn't blush like me. Shoot, even Angela doesn't blush any more and she's only thirteen.

Not too long after I said anything, I was out.

AN: I'M JUST TRYING THIS OUT. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE UPDATE!


End file.
